Child of the end
by Neon dagger
Summary: While young justice was visiting Cadmus the violence awakens a creature that was created from the blood of the monster who 'killed' Superman and and an unkown individual and this is the tale that is born from it's awakening
1. Chapter 1

Child of the end

Please review and check out my other stories on my profile

I don't own any part of the DC universe

Robin, Kid flash, and Aqua lad and there new partner Super boy were fighting Desmond when Robin had just dodged a punch form Desmond when super boy landed a punch from above.

Desmond slammed into the floor cracking it heavily and partially sinking into the metal floors and below them a mix of metal and wires fell from the ceiling and slammed into a computer keyboard making a few sparks fly and the computer screen light up in big red letters.

Making a pod next to it hum quietly as its main functions started up.

"Warning, warning project end awaking procedure starting!" yelled the computer and not long after a smile broke the subjects previously neutral face and it spoke in the voice of a young man mid-teens at the latest.

"Kryptonian!" and with that the boy threw his spiked knuckles into the glass covering the front of his pod shattering it and revealing his spiked elbows displaying his odd greyish green skin and his pale silverish grey spikes.

Jumping out of his containment the boy crouched over before looking up showing his slightly spiked spine which matched his knuckles and knees in color and his grey/silver hair, which bleeds to a slight red as it neared the edges of his spiky hair.

The boys smile grew as he jumped upward tearing straight thru the ceiling and straight up in front of Super boy.

Super boy froze at this new arrivals appearance before the boy twirled in mid-air slamming his spiked knee into Super boy's face sending him flying thru one of the walls.

The boy turned and tilted his head at blockbuster/Desmond watching him with his faintly glowing red eyes.

Desmond began backing up crawling backwards rapidly while shouting "H-how did you wake?!" repeatedly before his eyes shifted over to the slight hole/indention that he had caused.

The creature's eyes flashed in recognition "Doctor Desmond." and slowly the boy began to approach the spikes on his knuckles extending. (Think hulk VS Doomsday death battle by screw attack but down to the boy's body size.)

The boy was just about strike Desmond when he paused "Another Kryptonian?" before turning quickly and catching a punch from Kid flash and the boy began to squeeze.

But before he could begin to hurt Kid flash Robin attempted to smash the boys head with his staff but it too was caught but Robin smirked and pointed behind himself.

This gained a confused reaction from the boy until Super boy suddenly appeared and sent a punch directly into his face sending him into the wall.

Everyone paused and waited to see if the boy had been killed or not but there was a crack and the boy ripped a piece of the wall away and swung smacking Super boy it to the wall again.

The other boys dodged if just barely and the boy continued with the swing slamming Desmond into the wall with a crunch.

And just as the boy was about to continue his attack a blue and red blur slammed into the boy sending the boy flying down the hallway.

"What are you all doing in here?" questioned Superman as he moved the wall off of Desmond and pried the now broken and passed out professor out of the wall and laid him down on the floor.

Robin spoke first "Well you guys were busy and Cadmus had caught fire so we came to help and we ended up discovering these hidden levels and a few surprises."

Superman nodded before turning to look at the boy who was thrown into the wall before he had arrived and froze as the boy looked almost exactly like him.

"Who are you?" asked Superman the boy spoke "I am a clone of you that is half Kryptonian." replied the boy plainly.

Suddenly there was a rush of air and Superman caught the creature's hand and cringed as spikes quickly pierced his skin and carved through his knuckle bones and out the back of his skin.

Superman's pupils shrank as there were very few living creatures that could pierce and break his bones this easily "Doomsday." whispered Superman.

Superman then flipped the creature before pinning it on it back while tearing his hand away from the bladed knuckles.

"Whatever he is he has some sort of tie to Doomsday! All of you go upstairs and bring Batman and Martian-man hunter here quickly!" yelled Superman as he struggled with the creature.

Hearing that Aqua lad lead the small group upstairs and after 3 minutes they lead the two heroes down stairs only to see Superman fly thru the floor they were on and into the ceiling.

Superman stood up and quickly explained as best he could that the boy/creature was tied to Doomsday before said creature jumped thru the hole that Superman had made.

The creature paused as he saw the new arrivals but his eyes widened in recognition and he pointed at Batman and chuckled as he spoke "HEHEHE, Batman."

Immediately after the smile on the creature's face grew and he dashed forward preparing a punch as he did only for it to be caught by Martian-man hunter.

This however broke the Martian's arm but stopping it all the same just an inch from Batman's face who dodged to the left quickly as the spikes on the knuckles extended barely missing his head.

Martian-man hunter quickly entered the creature's mind which made the creature freeze before the creature passed out and as the creature fell limp the Martian caught him and put him over his shoulder.

"We must go, Batman please go and collect as much information as you can on him and I will go and place this boy in special containment." said the Martian before quickly flying away.

Batman looked over at the group of young heroes before nodding upward towards the exit before walking over to Superman.

"Are you ok Superman?" asked the Bat "Yes but I can still feel the toxin from the boy's spikes but it will be out of my system soon." replied the Kryptonian while looking at his knuckles which had already healed over.

Batman nodded before he walked over to the hole and shot his grappling hook into the ceiling before going down the hole.

Once he reached the bottom his eyes widened at the destruction and at the beaten and unconscious form of Desmond.

He quickly pulled out his hand cuffs and cuffed the professor before walking over to the other hole in the floor and then he repeated the process from the floor above.

To his surprise the room was mostly barren except for the capsule and computer which he then walked over to and then stuck a USB into a slot and began downloading the content of the computer.

30 min. later

Batman was up in the league's main base and he had just finished reading the file on the boys both of them one a half Kryptonian and the other an end all project that they were to afraid to kill due to his genetic make-up.

Batman leaned back in his chair at his computer and let out a sigh before speaking to open air "Both of these boys are going to cause trouble no matter what side they are on."

With Martian

Martian was sitting up his hands near the boys head as he read the boy's still unconscious mind and was becoming more and more disturbed as he continued.

Martian had unfortunately figured out whom at least one of the boy's sires (NOTE sire or sires refers to parents) were from the memories.

Due to who one of the boy's sire was, the boy had gained some of his "Father's" memories but not all and was aside from that, he was an empty slat, willing to make its own memories but it would take time maybe even years before he could function as a normal person within society.

One of this boy's sires was one of the worst enemies that the league had ever fought, Doomsday.

And cut

note the future chapters will be longer please review and tune in next time to find out who is the creature's other sire


	2. Chapter 2

Child of the End chapter 2

Please review I don't own any part of DC

Recap

Due to who one of the boy's sire was, the boy had gained some of his "Father's" memories but not all and was aside from that, he was an empty slat, willing to make its own memories but it would take time maybe even years before he could function as a normal person within society.

One of this boy's sires was one of the worst enemies that the league had ever fought, Doomsday.

Currently

Batman had called a meeting to address the new developments although they had to have the meeting in the cell of the boy as Martian-man hunter couldn't leave with the risk of the boy waking up.

"So please explain as to what you were doing at Cadmus tonight again." said Batman.

One explanation later "And then we found Super boy and began to fight with Desmond and after a few minutes that boy tore through the floor and went straight for Super boy." replied Robin.

"Still even though everyone was okay in the end, you were told to remain here but seeing as you do seem to have the skill and sense of responsibility necessary for the job I notion that you as a group form a team of young heroes." stated Superman.

Several of the heroes looked at him slightly shocked but after a second voiced their agreement while Batman just nodded.

Martian-man hunter then sent a mental message to his niece who then floated thru the wall "Everyone this is my niece Miss Martian." said Martian.

"Hello everyone." said Miss Martian who then walked over to Martian-man hunter and leaned over to move some hair away from the boy's hair before backing up quickly in shock as the boy's hand shot up and grabbed her's.

The boy sat up quietly and turned to look at her but gained a gentle smile as he did before he let go of her hand and turned to the rest of the group and never lost he's smile although it gained a bit of a dark edge to it as he saw the Supers.

"Hi." said the boy almost instantly every hero in the room tensed except Martian who stuck his arm out.

"Wait I was talking to him before the meeting I managed to convince him to talk to us and not fight, for now at least." said the Martian.

The whole group paused as he stood up and stretched before sitting down and looking up at them and speaking again.

"You people are reeking of hostile intent, well except for you two." said the boy as he looked over at the two Martians and smiling gently before looked back at the group in general.

"Do you know what you are?" questioned Batman "I know who my "father" is from the memories his first name was "The Ultimate" but his second name was the one you individuals called him." replied the boy.

"I do not how ever know who my "Mother" is." continued the boy "I see, well since you are awake I might as well inform you and everyone else present who your "Mother" is." replied Batman.

Everyone waited quietly as Batman began "Your "Mother" is poison ivy an ex-villain who has control over plants."

The boy was quite before looking into Batman's eyes with his own unsettling red ones "Are there any pictures of her?" asked the boy.

It made the boy seem like so much more human even if he looked like his "Father" because right now he looked like an innocent boy who wanted to know about his family.

Batman nodded and handed a picture of Ivy to the boy who looked at it and smiled "Wow she is quite beautiful isn't she?" said the boy quietly.

"Many people would agree with that." replied Batman as he watched the boy who relaxed and the spikes on his knuckles, elbows, and knees shrank and became less pointed.

"Do…Do you think I will ever met her?" asked the boy "Possibly." replied Batman as he furrowed his eye-brows as he came up with a plan.

"Actually I have a deal for you, don't kill and follow our orders and we could probably arrange a meeting for you." said Batman seriously.

The boy thought it over before looking up at Batman and nodded "I will obey your orders." replied while scowling lightly at the thought of being under someone's control.

Superman looked at the boy and saw the look but then again who would want to be controlled "Any way since you agreed we will see to it that as long as you follow the agreement that you are treated as a guest."

The boy nodded and looked at the group of teens and scratched the back of his head "Um, I am sorry about earlier but as soon as I woke up I sensed you and my "Father's" memories were the only things in my head at the time." said the boy as he pointed at Super boy.

"Still that not a very good means of attacking us." replied Robin the boy's eyes became a dull.

"If you had seen the memories of every time he had been killed toxic air, ripped apart by beast, eaten alive and left to die in stomach acid and many, many more gruesome deaths for 30 straight years." responded the boy as his spiked limbs grew in size and sharpness.

Everyone tensed and the boy then paused and took some deep breathes as he tried to calm down as to not break the agreement "Sorry."

"Just try to contain yourself better because as of now you are to help the new group of young heroes." replied Batman making everyone stare at him in shock.

"You aren't serious are you!? You would trust me enough to put me in a group of young bloods?" responded the boy which got him odd looks from the group.

"I mean there's nothing wrong with them, but we didn't exactly start off on the right foot." said the boy "Well you must learn to work well with those you might not like." replied Batman.

"Well for now let's get you a name because it's getting tiresome calling you boy." spoke green arrow playfully.

"What was my assigned name?" asked the boy "The project title name is End." replied Batman "Ok so my name will be End." responded the now named End.

"End really?" said Robin "Yes I really don't care what you call me and for sleeping for the last few hours I am tired so excuse me but I am going to sleep." replied End.

With that End yawned and as everyone except the Martians who stayed for their own reasons.

"I am going to leave the field down so I am putting a bit of trust in you tonight, don't make me regret it End." said Man hunter and with that he left.

Miss Martian waited until Man hunter left before speaking "So did you try to scare me on purpose and why are you so peaceful now when you were so violent before?"

"Well you were the only one who was not afraid not even slightly or leaking hostile intent and you tried to touch me which kinda scared me." replied End and he yawned.

He then continued as he walked over to his bed "And well for the less violent thing well your uncle is incredibly powerful he was able to separate my memories, or lack of them from my "Father's"." said End as he laid down and looked up at her and sleepily tilted his head sleepily while smiling.

"I really like you and your uncle, because for the short amount of time I have known you two, you have been incredibly nice so with that I bid you good-bye and goodnight." said End as he laid his head down.

Miss Martian blushed slightly at the end and nodded before biding her own goodnight and leaving End's room.

With Batman and the other heroes

"Why is he sleepy?" questioned Superman "He is part human a mutated one, but human all the same." replied Batman as he watched and listened to the conversation between End and Miss Martian.

"I see so he is weaker than doomsday." said Man hunter "In some ways he is weaker and others he is stronger." said Batman as he began typing into the computer and pulled up the file on End for them to read.

The next day

End got up and stretched with a yawn "You know it's rude to watch people while they sleep although I am not sure if I qualify as a person." said End.

Super boy responded "I don't trust you End." "And you shouldn't my very cells are telling me to try and kill you and Superman the only reason I have not attempted again is from will and fore thought only." replied End as a smile grew on his face and he turned to face Super boy.

Super boy's scowl grew before he spoke "Well even if we hate each other we must work together and not kill each other so let's shake to having at least a professional relationship."

"Agreed." and with that End shortened his spikes and shuck hands with Super boy before Super boy then told End to follow him as they had training and test to do.

End began to follow before pausing "Do you even know where the training area or whatever it is they here because if I remember correctly you are as new to this place as I am." asked End.

"Robin showed me this morning before I was told to get you." replied Super boy quickly End nodded and followed resisting the urge to drive his spiked hands through the other boy's head.

In the training/testing area

End and Super boy just entered the room when the sound of a dumbbell hitting the floor "Sorry I forgot you were supposed join us for training today." said Kid flash.

End just nodded and looked around "So what do I do here?" everyone paused even super boy "…what? There were only a few simple things that Martian Man Hunter was able to implant while separating my father's memories from my consciousness."

Robin shrugged "I guess we should start by testing your limits, both of you." said Robin while looking at both End and Super boy

(30 minutes later)

Robin was overlooking the results "Ok so Super boy has the edge in speed and strategy while End has the lead in regeneration, strength, and stamina but in every other category you are tied and the only thing left to test is fighting skills."

The two looked at each other and seemed to tense in preparation for the fight only for Miss Martian to interrupt them "We do that type of training in the simulator."

End and Super boy lost the tension "Fighting…simulator?" asked End tilting his head confused.

"Yeah I will lead you guys there and while we walk there you guys can decide who is going first." said Robin as he began to walk away.

And cut

please review and thank you for your time


	3. Chapter 3

Child of the End Chapter 3

I only own end and not young justice

Recap

Robin was overlooking the results "Ok so Super boy has the edge in speed and strategy while End has the lead in regeneration, strength, and stamina but in every other category you are tied and the only thing left to test is fighting skills."

The two looked at each other and seemed to tense in preparation for the fight only for Miss Martian to interrupt them "We do that type of training in the simulator."

End and Super boy lost the tension "Fighting…simulator?" asked End tilting his head confused.

"Yeah I will lead you guys there and while we walk there you guys can decide who is going first." said Robin as he began to walk away.

Currently

End and Super boy were following Robin quietly occasionally glancing at each other as Robin lead them to the fighting simulator Robin turned back to face them as he walked "So have you guys decided who was going to be tested first?"

End raised his hand "Yeah I am also question how long does the test last?" asked End quietly.

Robin turned to him "Well it depends on how long, and hard you fight and the difficulty it was set to beforehand." stated Robin as he stopped in front of a door.

"But for this we will start a civilian level and work our way up to gauge you." continued Robin as the door opened up and gestured for End to enter "When you enter the computer will ask you what level you want to start at, say progressive and from there it will start up the simulator."

End walked into the room and the door closed and locked behind him and a computerized voice asked what level he wished to start on End looked around for a speaker but when he didn't find one he spoke "Progressive."

With that said the computer began simulating a street with a group of ten thugs surrounding him and suddenly the computer voice spoke again with a touch screen popping up in front of him, enable gore? Y/N.

End smiled and tapped yes and then a counter began counting down from 3.

3…2…1 Go as the thugs began to move End rushed forward and grabbed a thug by the throat and squeezed tightly until a snap was heard End's smile grew and his claws/knuckles began to grow slightly.

The thugs flinched at the sudden death of a member of their group and the creature that killed him, End turned to them his red eyes seemed to glow from his enjoyment.

"Are you just going to stand there and make me come to you or are we going to have fun?" said End several thugs got mad and ran at him.

The thugs that were running at End picked up a pipe and a bottle off of the sidewalk and road as they reached End they swung but End just jumped back the thug with the bar hit the other thug in the head there was a crack of bone and the second thug dropped.

End ran behind the other thug and punched him in the back as his spikes extended tearing four holes thru the thugs back and chest, red began to spread from the thug's chest as End pulled his hand back.

End chuckled "That three down…seven more to go I wonder how you will go?" the remaining thugs rushed End in hopes of overwhelming him but End just extended his claws/knuckles all the way and waited for them to get closer before spinning in a circle liberating the thugs' heads from their bodies.

The thugs' bodies disappeared and the computer voice spoke "Now spawning low level mutants." End's smile widened.

The slaughter of hopeless computer generated people and monsters although he had some problems when it came to Batman, the Flash, Martin man hunter and they never got to Wonder woman although End was finally beaten by Superman although it took quite a while to do so.

End exited the simulator when the door opened with a wide smile only to see the Batman and Superman waiting on the other side End's smile lessened.

"What's going on?" asked End confused "Where is everyone?" continued End while tilting his head in confusion.

Batman answered "You were taking too long, also you must remember not to kill but to capture, that was a part of the agreement." End frowned and nodded he had forgotten while fighting.

End looked down at the floor "I have an idea…an amendment to our agreement."

Batman and Superman tensed slightly "And what would that be?" asked Superman preparing for a fight if necessary.

End chuckled "Relax…I don't intend to fight you." Batman and Superman relaxed a little.

"But my idea gives a little leeway because I am going to be honest I won't be able to hold myself back from killing…so if worse comes to worse which I know it will at some point, call the team back and I will take care of it and I could claim self-defense…and if that doesn't, well I am the child of a monster, right?" said End a slight dark edge to his tone.

Batman and Superman turned to each other "We will have to ask the council about it…but I will not accept needless killing." said Batman much to Superman's surprise.

Superman turned to End "Just go to bed…we should have an answer by morning." End nodded and walked to his room.

Batman moved to the council room while Superman followed silently waiting for answers, Batman once they reached the council room had called the other league members to the council room.

Once everyone was in the council room Batman began to speak "End has come up with an amendment to our deal since he believes that his killer instincts will be too much contain, he has asked for permission to kill in **extreme** circumstances and has even come up with an excuse if such a situation does occur."

Everyone looked shocked, Wonder woman spoke first "And you are actually considering this as an option?!" Batman nodded gaining even more shocked reactions, the knight of darkness considering let someone kill…it was unheard of.

"And for a test, there is a mission that I intend to send them all on, if the situation does not take a turn for the worst, than it will just be a test of team work for the team and to see if End will go against the deal if he believes no one is aware." said Batman.

The league where thinking it over and nodded in agreement before Batman spoke again "If he passes the test we will inform him of this agreement.

And cut


	4. Chapter 4

Child of the end chapter 4

I only own end

Side note vote for a pairing or pairings in the review or pm me

Recap

"And for a test, there is a mission that I intend to send them all on, if the situation does not take a turn for the worst, than it will just be a test of team work for the team and to see if End will go against the deal if he believes no one is aware." said Batman.

The league where thinking it over and nodded in agreement before Batman spoke again "If he passes the test we will inform him of this agreement.

Currently

"Why are we watching this lady again?" groaned End softly while sitting on top of the roof, looking down at the main entrance.

"You know that we can hear your thoughts right, you don't have to talk aloud." came a voice in End's head it sounded like that cocky blonde that had joined them before they had headed out "Hey I can still hear you, ya know!" yelled the voice angrily.

"Yeah so?" replied End getting annoyed with the girls voice but oh well the more people there to help the less he will most likely have to fight and in turn lessening his chances of screwing up and killing someone unnecessarily this was also heard through the link but this time no one decided to comment on End's thoughts.

Suddenly Miss Martian spoke "A group of people are coming, 10 to the left 5 from the back and 10 straight on to the front." everyone gave some form of acknowledgement before they split to cover their closest group which left End to take care of the front by himself which was fine by him but still he had to be cautious and so End leapt down to the ground.

Looking at the group of approaching people apathetically End tensed his muscles before launching forward slamming his fist into the closest ones chest, no doubt snapping some ribs while also launching the person away before catching a blade which was on a collision course with his head and with a quick twist the blade broke and the piece End held was jammed into the person's foot before that one was kicked ripping a jagged tear in their foot as they flew into the wall.

At that point the group recognized him as a threat and had surrounded him their chosen weapons drawn and pointed at End.

One spoke up with a question "What manner of creature are you?" this earned a dark smile and a small laugh from End before he replied.

"The worst kind." said End while slamming his hands into the ground before he ripped a large piece of the ground out and threw it at the ones in front of him, running after it End jumped to the side and caught two by surprise before he kicked one into the other sending two more into a random wall.

End paused slightly and listened before giving a small sigh of relief everyone he had fought so far was alive so far…End jumped to the right to avoid a large hammer which crushed the concrete where End once stood.

End ticked his tongue "Man if that hit that probably would have hurt." said End jokingly before stepping on the head of the hammer smashing it further into the ground before he tried to sucker punch them but they caught it granted the arm that caught the punch broke awkwardly before End kicked them across the head knocking them out.

End paused for a second before looking around for the remaining four people only to spot them making a mad dash towards the front door End sighed before he also ran forward quickly catching up to the remaining two slamming them into the ground face first knocking them out as well.

After a moment End decided to check in with everyone else "Hey everyone still alive?" he questioned mentally he received a lot of yeses as a response "Anyone need help?" asked End but he received Nos for a response this time so he just hopped to the top of the building and sat down and went back to trying to track the doctor from the windows only to be greeted with the sight of the good doctor running from one of the ninja people this one wore a Cheshire like mask so End launched himself at them.

The ninja rolled backwards to avoid End as he came face first through the window and crashed into the wall where she would have joined him had she not moved a second ago.

End stood and jumped in front of the doctor and stared down the ninja "Hey martin I think you might have missed one or someone let one slip from the sight because I am now staring one in the face while blocking them from the doctor."

Artemis spoke first "Are they wearing a smiling mask?" End gave a mental nod as the ninja began studying him they moved forward.

Artemis cursed "I thought that I had her pined earlier sorry." End just stared silently at his enemy before she lunged forward and swung her sais at him End caught them and began squeezing before End smirked slightly and kicked the ninja in the gut sending her down the hall only for the ninja to release a gas from their sleeve partially blinding End before he jumped back and grabbed the doctor before jumping out the window to the roof.

"Hey guys I have the doctor so I just going to head to the ship and wait for you." said End as he took massive bounds towards the ship.

Miss Martian was the first to reply "I will join you if no one needs assistance." and after a second she flew towards the ship and attempted to start a conversation "So End what do you think of this mission so far?"

End stared ahead before replying "Boring but dangerous…why?" End turned to face her as he came to a stop a confused look on his face.

Miss Martian shrugged "I am just curious and what do you mean dangerous you handled your opponents quite easily from what I can tell?"

End set the doctor down and gestured for her to enter the ship and sit before sighing "That's just the point though isn't it, it's too easy and in my head I know they are my father's memories but still they linger and whisper in my ear that everything needs to die and the fact that I could do it accidently doesn't help me at all I have to be cautious and monitor myself constantly…understand now?"

Miss Martian nodded earning a small smile from End before sitting on the steps into the ship before he heard the rest of the team one by one arrived back at the ship they all left returned to the tower of justice to report their success.

At the tower

The league watched the team via satellite video and were pleased with the results so far and awaited their return to give their reply to End and congratulate the team for their first successful and official mission.

And cut


End file.
